My MLP Series
by dream18writer
Summary: This is my own series using the generation 4 characters. See their new adventures and how they reunite all of pony kind.
1. Chapter 1: Rarity's introduction

Once upon a time there was a time when the three types of ponies lived together in peace. It was not always like that however. Before this peace each of the 3 types of ponies were very weary or hatefully towards one another. It was thanks to one very special pony that the peace was created and maintained. She was also the sole known alicorn in the world. Due to the respect and loyalty from all types of ponies she became the first princess of the pony land.

But then one day she disappeared without a word. No pony knew where she went or what had happened to her. Soon all ponies began to suspect each other. Soon their suspecisions turned to undeserved guilt. Arguments and fights broke out and just as fast as the peace was created it was destroyed and all 3 types separated from each other, hating each other even more so than before.

Hundreds of years passed and still there was no clue on what happened to the princess. All that was known was that she was gone and no pony has ever been able to create the peace she once did again. But to some it was believed that if the 3 types can truly unite and make peace the princess would once again appear.

One of these ponies was a small but extremely smart earth pony named Twilight Sparkle. She didn't have many friends so she would often read to herself and learned a lot about the history, culture, and traditions of all types of ponies. Because of this she did not hold any discriminatory thoughts. It was also because of this that other ponies didn't understand her well and refused to make friends with her. So day in and out all she did was read and run the library she owned in town but then one day all that changed.

Out of nowhere a unicorn walked into town. Since Twilight lived in an all pony town it was very unusual to see a unicorn. Many of the townsponies didn't know what to do so they just stared at the unicorn. This included Twilight.

The unicorn was tall, thin and had a pure white coat. Her purple mane and tail were long and wavy. And even from a distance her cutie mark was still very visible. It showed 4 diamonds that got smaller as they went from her flank down to her leg.

The unicorn walked around town with no trouble at all. Twilight, being very curious about the unicorn, closed the library and began following the unicorn to see what she was doing in town. The unicorn didn't do anything unusual however. She went into some of the shops, that allowed her in, got something to eat, also at a place that allowed her, then just explored the town. The only thing remotely abnormal about her was that she kept trying to talk to ponies despite many of them ignoring her.

"I wonder what she is doing? Making small talk? Asking for directions? Does she need help?" Twilight asked herself. After some time she finally decided to go talk to the unicorn. As Twilight walked to her the unicorn saw her and began walking her way. Once the two of them met Twilight was about to ask who she was. Twilight stood about a head shorter than the unicorn.

"Hello there?" Said the unicorn very politely. "My name is Rarity and I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Twilight replied a bit nervously. "Sure. Oh...I am Twilight Sparkle. What do you need?"

"I seem to be a bit lost. You see I took a trip to Rainbow Falls but I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up here. I was hoping somepony could lead me in the right direction."

"I can try to help. Where do you live?' Twilight asked.

"In a small town called Ponyville." Rarity answered.

"Ponyville? Never heard of it. Sorry?" Twilight said feeling a bit bad.

"Don't worry about it darling. Ponyville is quite a small town so it is no surprise you haven't heard about it," Rarity said trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I might not know about it but maybe you can find it on a map. I got maps of all over. One should be able to help you." Twilight offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rarity said with a smile.

"Great! Follow me."

With that Twilight led Rarity to the library while asking Rarity many questions about just about everything.

"So what kind of town is Ponyville?" Twilight began.

"Well, like I said it is quite small but it is a wonderful place to live. It really is like no other town." Rarity answered.

"What makes it so special?" Twilight asked wondering how this town was so different from others.

"Unlike most towns, that just house one type of pony, Ponyville consists of all 3 types of ponies."

"And everypony gets along!" Twilight said completely shocked by her answer.

"Quite well actually. Ponyville is a place for ponies to live together in peace. However since not many ponies accept that way of thinking there are not many ponies in Ponyville. Quite sad but it is what it is?" Even with that last statement Twilight could tell Rarity was disappointed that not more ponies were as accepting as others.

"Well, it sounds like a wonderful place. Is it far from here?" Twilight asked.

"To tell the truth, I am not sure, but I will be happy to show you where it is located once we look at a map." Rarity offered.

"Great! I would love to visit someday." Twilight said with a bit of a sad look.

"Why so sad dear?" Rarity asked.

"Oh nothing. I just would love to visit but I am not sure I ever will." Twilight admitted.

"And why not?" Rarity said confused. "Not like anypony is stopping you."

"True but I am not sure I can handle the world like you do." Twilight said sadly.

"How do you mean?" Rarity said still confused.

"I mean like before. Even though so many ponies made it clear they don't like you, you still go about your day like it was nothing. It looks like other ponies' opinions don't affect you. As for me I am scared of facing ponies like that." Twilight explained that with watery eyes. She hated that part of her but she was fully aware of it and admitted it.

"You say they don't affect me?" Rarity asked.

"It doesn't? Does it?" Twilight said now confused.

"It may not look like it but I do get hurt by what other ponies say. I just learned to get over it and learned to accept that there are ponies like that. But just like how there are ponies like that there are others that are not. Like you." Rarity said looking at Twilight with a smile.

"Really?" Twilight said in doubt.

"Of course. " Rarity said, keeping her smile. "In fact I meet many kind ponies like you on my journeys."

"Journeys? Plural?" Twilight said excitedly.

"Yes. I make trips like this often to get inspiration." Rarity said joyfully.

"Inspiration for what?" Twilight said.

"For my shop. I own a clothing and accessories shop and whenever I feel like I need a new inspiration I go on a trip to someplace new to find it." Rarity explained.

"That is amazing." Just then Twilight noticed that the library was just up ahead. "Oh there is the library." Twilight said running up to the door, unlocking it, and opening it to reveal a huge room filled wall to wall with books. When Rarity walked in she was stunned.

"Wow that is a lot of books. How are we going to find…" But before she could finish her sentence Twilight interrupted her.

"Here are all the maps. This one should hopefully show where Ponyville is?" Twilight said unrolling a huge map that seemed to have just about everytown Rarity could think off.

"How did you find this so fast?" Rarity said. She found it hard to believe Twilight found the exact map that fast even if she ran the shop.

"I know where EVERYTHING is here. I spend so much time reading and organizing I can tell you what isle, row, and book number you are looking for.

"Impressive." Rarity said in shock.

"Thanks. So where is Ponyville?" Twilight said trying to hold the map open. It was so big she had a hard time with it to where she eventually got other books and placed them on the maps corners to lay the map flat.

"Well lets see." Rarity examined the map and randomly pointed to places while mumbling to help herself. Twilight couldn't hear her too well but she let Rarity finish. After a minute or so Rarity said, "If I am right Ponyville should be around here." She pointed to a spot on the map that was mostly just forest.

"It is in a forest?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it is. And it looks like to get there I will have to take the road through a mountain. That is not going to be fun." Rarity said out loud.

"But it looks like there is another way here." Twilight pointed to the map at a fork in the road that appears just before the mountain.

"That maybe so but see that town there?" Rarity said pointing to the town that was on that road.

"Yes? Twilight said confused.

"That town is known for being quite hostile towards non-earth ponies. I once tried to go through there and I ended up having to go around the town." Rarity said with a look of anger on her face. "I never want to go there again. Those ponies are too stubborn to get any sense through them."

"That sounds difficult." Twilight said feeling sorry for her.

"It was but the past is past. Now besides the mountain it looks like it should be quite easy to get home. Thanks for showing me, Twilight."

"Not a problem. So when are you leaving?" Twilight asked wondering what Rarity was going to do now.

Rarity looked out the window and saw it was getting quite dark. "Well, the sun is going down and it is dangerous to travel at night so I guess I will have to find a place to sleep tonight and then I will leave tomorrow."

"How about you sleep here? Twilight offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You have already done so much for me." Rarity said.

"It is no trouble at all. I live upstairs and I have a guest room so it is perfect." Twilight explained.

"Well...If it really is not too much trouble then I accept your kind offer." Rarity said politely.

"Great! Let me show you to the guest room then."

Twilight went to a door that was located in the back of the shop and opened it, revealing a flight of stairs. Rarity followed her up and once at the top she saw a small living space that had a table and some chairs, sofa, an arch that led to what looked like a kitchen and 2 other doors. Twilight walked to one and opened it up.

"This is the guest room and if you need anything I am literally next door." Twilight said knocking on the other door that was apparently her room.

"Thank you." Rarity said walking to the room and putting her things on the bed.

"Oh before you sleep do you want something to eat?" Twilight asked.

"No thank you. I am quite tired from my trip and would like to go to sleep now." Rarity said with a small yawn.

"Oh ok. Well, if you need anything. Like I said I am right next door?"

That night Twilight thought long and hard about what Rarity said about leaving to go traveling. Twilight was still scared but she also really wanted to explore the world she read in books. Eventually she fell asleep thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Twilight woke up extra early to prepare some breakfast for her and her guest. To her surprise Rarity was already awake and was looking at the map again that was now on the floor in the living space.

"Oh morning darling. I hope you don't mind but I went and got the map again to verify the plans for my trip."

"Not a problem. Would you like anything for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"I see you have a few apples, could I have a couple of them and a glass of water."

"Not a problem." Twilight said cheerfully. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few apples for Rarity and herself and then got some water. When she was returning Rarity already was putting the map away.

"Oh, thank you for the apples." Rarity said once she finished and saw Twilight.

"You're done already?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything yesterday. It looks like it will be an easy trip besides the mountain road." Rarity said with a happy giggle.

"That's great. So what time are you leaving?"

"Probably after a stock up on some supplies. Besides the Earth pony only town it looks like there are no other towns on my way home. I better make sure I am ready." Rarity said with a bit of determination.

"Oh… well…" Twilight was sad that Rarity was leaving so soon. She also thought about what she thought about that night about leaving her town. "I was wondering if maybe you might need help. I saw yesterday you were having trouble with the townsponies. Maybe with me there it would make it easier to get your supplies.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Rarity said obviously delighting with Twilights offer.

"Not a problem. How about we leave when we finish eating?" Twilight said.

"Sounds great." Rarity said.

With that the two of them sat and chatted a bit about what Rarity would need and the best places to get them. They finished eating quite fast so they didn't talk much but they figured they could talk more in between shops. After they cleaned up and got ready Twilight closed the library and they went on their way.

The first place they went to was to get camping supplies since Rarity knew it would take a few days to get to Ponyville. At first the shop pony didn't want to help her but once Twilight talked to her she reluctantly agreed. Rarity got some oil for her lamp, some matches to make a fire, a tent since apparently her last one was damaged on this trip. Rarity joked that she was glad there were no rain storms since then. There were even smaller maps and rarity decided to get one. It didn't show as much as Twilight's but it showed enough.

The next place they went was to food. That shop pony was a lot more friendly. Even asked Rarity a few questions about her travels. She also apologized on behalf of the town ponies for their behavior. Rarity accepted the apology and then got basic food items. Canned things, water, etc.

While shopping for food, both of them got hungry so they went to a restaurant. While there and after they ordered their food they began talking more.

"So have you thought about what I said last night?" Rarity asked bluntly.

"Oh about leaving? yeah but... I am still not sure." Twilight said thinking about it again.

"Well it is no deal if you go or not." Rarity said.

"I know but if I am honest I do want to go but I am just really scared." Twilight said nervously.

"Which is understandable darling. Any pony would be scared to travel to an unknown place. Even I was scared the first time." Rarity then looked around her then leaned in and whispered, "I didn't even make it past my first day."

"Really!?" Twilight was a little shocked.

"Yes. I was so nervous and scared after I spent my first night out I went back home. Took me awhile to try again." Rarity admitted a little embarrassed.

"Wow." Twilight take a little sigh of relief. They then got silent for a moment as Twilight thought about it a bit more. This sudden Rarity spoke.

"You know if you want you can always travel with me." Rarity offered.

"With you?" Twilight said confirming what she heard.

"Yes. You did say you would like to visit Ponyville and you're nervous to leave so maybe traveling with someone will help. I could always use the company as well." Rarity said explaining her reasons.

Twilight thought about it for a few more minutes but before she could reply Rarity and her food came over.

"Let me think a bit more about it." Twilight said getting ready to eat.

"Ok." Rarity said doing the same.

As they ate they just made small talk until they were done. After that they decided they got all they could and decided to just walk around and hang out. They went thrift shopping and sightseeing. Rarity found a lot of interest in the local theater. It is mostly unused but it was still a marvelous building. Carved pillars, an arched doorway, and what looked like a domed roof.

"This is the oldest building in town. It was also the first entertainment sight in this town before any other shops or restaurants." Twilight explained.

"It is amazing." Rarities eyes twinkled.

"Everypony thought so too. It may be closed now but no pony could bear to destroy it so we restore and preserve it as a historical site.

"I love it when ponies can appreciate and preserve spectacular sights like this. In fact…" Rarity then dug into a pocket she carried and brought out a sketchbook. In it she began drawing different designs. Twilight noticed a sketch for pins, maybe some art pieces and clothings.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"This theater gave me inspiration. I was inspired by Rainbow falls too but this is good as well."

After she was down drawing she put her stuff back in her pocket.

After seeing Rarity's drawing and remembering her business, and also her travels Twilight finally asked, "You know I would love to see the final produce you just came up with."

"Well to see that you would have to come to Ponyville." Rarity reminded me.

"I know and even though I am scared, if you don't mind, could I travel with you?" Twilight was extremely nervous to ask this.

With very little thought Rarity said excitedly, "of course darling. If I am honest I hoped you would ask since traveling by myself can be very lonely. Oh but if you are traveling we need to get you ready too."

"Oh right." Twilight said forgetting that she has no supplies yet.

"Not a problem. We can do your shopping now and then we can leave first thing tomorrow morning.

Twilight was unbelievably happy. "Can't wait."

With that they went shopping for Twilights things and soon the news of her leaving spread. Many shop ponies wished her luck, some asked for her to visit, but the rest just said something along the lines of "ok, have fun." with no real emotion behind them. Twilight shrugged this off and Rarity and her finished shopping then went back to the library to rest for the first day of their journey.

Early the next morning Twilight got up to get ready to close the library for good. Rarity was up as well and assisted her but in the middle of it somepony walked it. It was one of the few ponied Twilight got along with but really they only talked to when she visited the library. This pony was named Moon dancer.

"Moon dancer! What are you doing here? I am sure everypony should know I am leaving."

"I know and I just came to congratulate you. I was also wondering if you had to close the library?" Moon dancer was looking around sadly.

"Well, I don't want to put I doubt there would be any pony in town that would want to run the library. As I hear it is a very boring job." Twilight said this last part jokingly. She knew ponies thought it was boring and even she thought it was boring at times.

"Well Actually I would like to run it." Moon Dance said.

Twilight was surprised. Moon dancer may have been the only pony to frequently come it but she never thought she would want to run it.

"Really? Are you sure?" Twilight asked, making sure Moon dance was sure.

"Yes. To be honest I always wanted to run a library but never saw the need to have two libraries in a small town like this." Moon Dancer admitted.

Twilight saw her logic and said, "Well if you really want to then I would be happy to give it to you."

"Really?!" Moon Dance said in delight as she ran and hugged Twilight. "Oh thank you and have fun on your trip!"

"Thank you." With that Twilight and Rarity stopped what they were doing and Twilight began showing Moon Dancer all the rooms visitors didn't usually know about. She also mentioned that since Twilight hardly had anything upstairs she was free to use it as well. Once the small tour was done Twilight gave Moon dancer the key to the library and she and Rarity left town waving farewell to Moon dancer.

Just outside the town there was a small crowd waiting for Twilight much to her surprise. They all got up early to see her off and wish her luck on her journey. Many even mentioned how she had always lived there and were going to miss her. At this point Twilight was having second thoughts. She never knew so many ponies liked her but in front of her they all gathered. She thought about it and realized she really wanted to go so she shed a couple of tears to her unknown friends and left.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked her after the crowd was a bit away. She worried Twilight changed her mind and was forcing herself.

"I am sure. I will definitely come back anyway but for now I really want to see the world outside my village." Twilight said with excitement in her eyes as well as a few small tears that remained from her farewell.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinkie Pie's introduction

It has only been half a day since Rarity and Twilight left the village and Twilight was already exhausted.

"Would you like to rest darling?" Rarity asked a little worried about Twilight. It was very obvious Twilight has never walked this much before.

"Yes please. Sorry." Twilight said finding a shady spot to sit and rest.

"It is no problem dear. I know the first day of traveling is rough. Remember when I said I returned after my first day. What I didn't tell you was that I was just a few miles away. I stopped so many times I didn't even make it to the first town." Rarity was extremely embarrassed by this but it cheered Twilight up and even made her chuckle a bit.

After a quick rest they were on the move again and nothing to eventful happened the first couple of days. Twilight had to rest a lot but besides that the journey was going smoothly until they got closer to the mountain path. The road began to have an incline making it a little harder to travel on but then something unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere they both hear a loud voice shouting, "Rarity!" a few seconds later a pink object

collided with Rarity knocking her down.

Twilight was dumbfounded by the sudden appearance. Hugging Rarity was a very pink pegasus pony. Twilight got closer and saw this pony had a very puffy pink mane and tail and had a cutie mark of 3 balloons tied together by the strings.

"Oh rarity I am so glad to see you! I mean I figured we would meet again but to have it be this soon is just so great! I am so, so, so happy!" This pony spoke so fast it was really hard to understand her.

"Yes Pinkie it is good to see you too?" Rarity said using her magic to get the pink pony off of her. Rarity got up brushed the dust off her and said, "So what brings you here?" Rarity had a smile and seemed to genuinely be happy to see this pink pony.

The pink pony moved her legs everywhere as she spoke, "Well there was this big landslide on the mountain path and now every pegusi is trying to clear it. I was given the task of telling all passing ponies about it as well as to inform the townspony along the other path that many ponies will be coming their way. But on my way to the town I saw you and…" She finally remembered Twilight and looked at her. "Sorry who are you?"

Twilight took a minute to fully grasp everything the pink pony said and finally said, "oh I am Twilight Sparkle. I am traveling with Rarity to Ponyville."

"So your Rarity's friend?" She said with a big smile. "Then that means your my friend too. Well actually I prefer all ponies to be friends but meeting these new friends is always great." She then ran up to Twilight and hugged her too. "My name is Pinkie Pie but you can call me Pinkie!" She continued her hug that seemed to get tighter as her excitement grew . "I can't believe I have a new friend! The pegasi can be so strict but making new friends always makes it better! Not only do I have a new friend but I could meet another friend at the same time! I mean this is just so great I can't believe it!" As she rambled on Twilight began to get red in the face and Rarity noticed this and used her magic to get Pinkie off Twilight.

"Pinkie hold your excitement please. Now you just said there was a landslide?" She said releasing her from her magic.

"Yes and it was huge. It could take a few days to clear it." Pinkie said after calming down a bit.

"Well that is not good." Rarity said with a sigh.

"You're telling me. Now I have to go to that village and inform them. They never like news from us. Hopefully they won't shout like last time." Pinkie said sighing as well.

Twilight remembered how Rarity described how bad these ponies were to non-earth ponies and felt bad for them. "Well maybe they will go easier on you if I am the one to talk to them." She said hoping this would cheer them up which seemed to work a bit.

"Well they might listen to you but they might not allow me in or listen to Pinkie's explanation." Rarity said.

"Yeah they can be so mean." Pinkie said in agreement.

"Well no use worrying about it. Whatever happens happens and there is nothing we can do." Rarity finally said. "And since we are going to the same place how about coming with us Pinkie. It could be helpful for all of us to tell them together."

"That sounds great!" Pinkie said leaping in the air and staying there with her wings. Before Rarity or Twilight could speak she zoomed in the direction of the town leaving them behind. After a second though she returned. "You coming?"

Twilight and Rarity laughed and began following her and since they were walking Pinkie slowed down her flying so they could walk at a fair pace and chat. As they walked Twilight couldn't help but ask Pinkie about the pegusi since most of them tend to keep to themselves. He also had a hard time finding stuff in her books.

"So Pinkie what is the pegasus community like." She asked bluntly since she didn't know the right starting question.

"Boring." Pinkie said in a slow and gloomy voice. "All they do is work, work, work. None of them like to have fun. We are constantly monitoring the weather, updating it, and cleaning up after it. This landslide is an example. I am so lucky my only task is informing other ponies of the situation. Then after I have to make signs for detours and then go help clear the path." She ranted. It was clear as day that Pinkie did not like to do all this work all that time but she at least didn't go against it.

"Is it alright for you to take your time informing the village?" Twilight said wondering if Pinkie taking her time on her task would get her into trouble.

"It's fine. As long as it gets done I shouldn't get into too much trouble." She said cheerfully.

"That's good." Twilight said smiling. She then looked at Rarity. "So how much farther is this village?"

Rarity used her magic to take out her map to have a look. "Maybe another day or so if we keep going at this pace."

"That's not too bad." Twilight said. She then looked back at Pinkie, "is that alright with you?"

"Yep! And as I travel with you I can inform other ponies of the landslide. If I see any at least."

"What about the other side of the mountain?" Rarity said realizing that some pony needed to inform ponies on the other side.

"Not a problem. Some other pony is doing the other side. Makes it easier for everypony this way." Pinkie said assuring her that it was fine.

"Alright well let's continue at this pace so we don't hold you back too much." Twilight said.

"Agreed but if you need a rest just let us know. Don't push yourself Twilight." Rarity said.

"Alright." With that the trio continued to the village while bracing themselves for what is to come.


End file.
